Naskah Terakhir
by lunaryu
Summary: Menjawab FFC: Hyaku Monogatari Kaidankai di Infantrum. Rumornya, di gedung sekolah lama ada kisah keanehan ke-8! Hantu macam apa yang menguasai kisah ini? Kiyotsugu dan Pasukan Penyelidik Kejadian Supernatural Kiyojyuuji pun berangkat menyelidikinya... Gen, light Yoru/Rikuo at the end.


**Naskah Terakhir**

**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago

**Rating:** T/Pg-15

**Genre:** Horror/Humor

**Pairing:** Yoru/Rikuo

**Summary:** _Rumornya, gedung lama sekolah ini berhantu… tapi selain hantu klasik dalam tujuh keanehan, ada keanehan ke-8! Hantu macam apa yang menguasai keanehan ke-8 ini? Kiyotsugu dan Pasukan Penyelidik Kejadian Supernatural Kiyojyuuji pun berangkat menyelidikinya…_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nuramago milik Shiinashi Hiroshi-sensei! XD<strong>

**Warning: **_**horor…**__ yang bikin bulu kuduk meremang (semoga saja *lol*), __**hints shounen ai**__ (kalau mencarinya dengan sungguh-sungguh), mungkin sedikit __**oOC **__dan ada __**mistypo**__, tapi tidak terlalu banyak, sih… semoga saja.  
><em>

**A/N:** Fanfic ini dibuat untuk menjawab tantangan **[FFC] Hyaku Monogatari Kaidankai** di _Infantrum_. Semoga bisa dinikmati~ Awas! Ini cerita hantu! Lebih baik dibaca di malam hari… siapa tahu ada yang membaca juga dari balik punggung para pembaca… hihihihi… *babak belur dihajar massa*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naskah Terakhir<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Ah… mengapa…?<em>

_Mengapa tidak pernah terselesaikan…?_

_Padahal tinggal delapan lagi… delapan cerita lagi… dan lilin terakhir akan dapat kupadamkan…_

Suara bisikan di sela-sela tetesan air terdengar.

_Siapa…, siapa yang akan menyelesaikan ceritaku ini…?_

Namun, tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam ruangan itu….

* * *

><p><strong>~Yoru x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei, hei, kalian tahu cerita ini tidak?" Kiyotsugu tiba-tiba bertanya saat ia dan teman-temannya yang tergabung dalam Kelompok Penyelidik Kejadian Supernatural Kiyojyuuji sedang makan siang di atap sekolah SMP Ukiyoe.<p>

Matahari tengah menyengat dengan terang dan panasnya, mengingat mereka baru saja menginjak musim panas. Kelompok Kiyojyuuji duduk di bayang-bayang bangunan yang membawa mereka ke tangga.

"Cerita apa, Kiyotsugu-kun?" Tanya Shima, si pirang yang gemar bermain sepak bola itu, dengan wajah tertarik. Sedangkan yang lain menghela nafas panjang karena sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Kiyotsugu katakan.

"Cerita keanehan sekolah ke-8 yang melingkupi gedung sekolah lama," jawab Kiyotsugu sumringah, meringis layaknya maniak.

"Keanehan sekolah ke-8?" Tanya Kana, gadis berambut cokelat sebahu yang imut itu, dengan wajah bingung. "Bukannya seharusnya hanya ada 7 keanehan?" Tanya gadis itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Paling-paling itu cerita bualan kakak kelas," dengus Saori sebal. Gadis berambut pirang panjang lurus itu dengan cueknya melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Ini bukan cerita bualan!" protes Kiyotsugu tegas. "Aku mendengar dari orang yang mengalaminya langsung!" pemuda berambut hitam berombak itu pun menjelaskan sambil sedikit cemberut.

"Dari orang yang mengalaminya? Memangnya siapa?" Tanya Natsumi sedikit penasaran.

"Dia alumni sekolah ini. Dulu dia belajar di gedung lama," jelas Kiyotsugu lagi dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Oh? Sudah cukup senior dong? Gedung lama kan sudah hampir lima tahun tidak dipakai," kata Saori lagi, masih tampak skeptis.

"Entah, mungkin anak SMA Ukiyoe…," kata Kiyotsugu sambil memegang dagu, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Namun, sepertinya orang yang bercerita padanya itu ada di SMP-nya, deh…

"Lho, katamu kau bicara padanya," tanya Kana dengan nada makin bingung.

"Iya sih, tapi itu sudah jam pulang sekolah. Lagipula saat itu aku sedang di perpustakaan, mencoba mencari buku tentang cerita-cerita legenda dan mitos siluman," kata Kiyotsugu beralasan. "Aku tidak benar-benar melihat orangnya. Dia bicara dari balik rak buku saat aku sedang frustrasi mencari buku yang aku inginkan."

Lalu keheningan pun menyelimuti kelompok tersebut.

"Kiyotsugu-kun… perpustakaan itu… jangan-jangan perpustakaan tua yang tersambung langsung ke gedung lama?" tanya Shima dengan wajah sedikit berkeringat, tetapi entah kenapa air mukanya pucat.

"Lha, memangnya ada perpustakaan lain?" tanya Kiyotsugu sambil menaikan alis matanya dengan heran.

Semuanya kontan memandang Kiyotsugu dengan wajah aneh. "Perpus yang itu… bukannya ada dalam salah satu keanehan SMP Ukiyoe?" tanya Natsumi dengan takut-takut.

"Ah… yang katanya akan ada yang mengajak ngobrol saat kau belajar sendirian di sana, lalu, tiba-tiba pensil atau bukumu terjatuh tanpa sebab dan saat kau akan mengambilnya, kau sadar bahwa orang yang mengajakmu bicara ternyata tidak ada kakinya itu?" tanya Kana sembari mengutarakan ceritanya dengan wajah sangat pucat sekarang. Ia paling tak tahan dengan cerita hantu!

Lalu keheningan pun datang lagi.

"Jangan-jangan… yang mengajak Kiyotsugu bicara itu…?" Natsumi juga memucat saat mulai berspekulasi.

"Mustahil. Saat itu matahari masih terang! Mana mungkin siluman muncul siang-siang!" kata Kiyotsugu sambil tertawa keras. "Kalian harus ingat siluman hanya muncul di malam hari!" tambahnya dengan _pe-de._

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Nura?" tanya Shima kepada bocah berkaca mata berambut cokelat-hitam yang sejak tadi tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Nura Rikuo tersentak sedikit. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah lain dengan wajah sedikit terganggu. "Kurasa… ada baiknya kalau kita periksa kebenaran tujuh atau delapan keanehan sekolah itu," kata bocah itu kemudian tanpa melihat kawan-kawannya.

Teman-temannya lantas menoleh ke arah Rikuo dengan wajah heran. "Tumben kau mengusulkan untuk pergi ke gedung lama…? Kalau biasanya, kau pasti menentang habis-habisan," komentar Shima.

"Hebat Nura-kun! Kau memang anggota kelompok supernatural kita yang paling antusias! Aku salut padamu!" kata Kiyotsugu memuji sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Rikuo yang hanya bisa tertawa salah tingkah.

"Ah, aku kan hanya penasaran juga," kata Rikuo beralasan dengan nada ringan.

"Nura-kun…! Kau memang luar biasa…! Pecinta siluman sejati!" kata Kiyotsugu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Namun, tiba-tiba Kiyotsugu menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. "Huh?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya seraya melepaskan kedua tangan Rikuo.

"Ada apa, Kiyotsugu?" tanya Shima heran, melihat wajah bingung Kiyotsgu.

"Ah, tidak… hanya perasaanku saja, kok," kata Kiyotsugu sambil tersenyum sebelum mereka semua mendengar bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

Semuanya mengeluh berbarengan karena istirahat siang sudah selesai dan mereka harus segera kembali ke kelas karena pelajaran akan dimulai.

Kiyotsugu masih memandangi tangannya dengan wajah sedikit bingung sebelum ia mengangkat bahu dan memutuskan untuk tak menggubris perasaan anehnya tadi.

_Kenapa tangan Nura-kun sedingin itu di hari sepanas ini, ya…?_

* * *

><p><strong>~Yoru x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ah… satu lilin… satu lilin sudah padam…<em>

_Tersisa tujuh lilin…_

_Ayo… cepatlah… cepat tiup lilin selanjutnya…._

* * *

><p><strong>~Yoru x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Seusai pelajaran sekolah berakhir, kelompok Kiyotsugu bersiap di dekat gedung lama. Karena hari sudah cukup sore, dan pengalaman sebelumnya sudah menyadarkan mereka kalau akan terlalu bahaya memeriksa gedung sekolah lama di malam hari, mereka memutuskan untuk memeriksa gedung lama sebelum matahari terbenam.<p>

"Hari ini Oikawa-san tidak ada ya?" tanya Shima yang sejak tadi siang sudah penasaran, tetapi tidak berani bertanya karena malu.

"Aku juga belum melihatnya sejak pagi dan siang tadi," kata Saori sambil memperhatikan kukunya yang dipoles dengan cat berwarna pink itu.

"Mungkin hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah," kata Natsumi dengan wajah sedikit khawatir.

"Rikuo-kun, kau tahu bagaimana keadaan Oikawa-san?" tanya Kana kemudian pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Hm? Tidak, aku tidak tahu," kata Rikuo pelan dan tenang. Kana menatap Rikuo dengan sedikit aneh.

"Yah, tidak perlu mencari yang tidak ada. Sekarang kita periksa sendiri saja!" Kiyotsugu bicara lagi sebelum Kana sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

Mereka pun bergiliran memasuki gedung sekolah lama.

"Keanehan pertama… anak tangga yang berjumlah dua belas saat dihitung sambil turun, tiba-tiba menjadi tiga belas jika dihitung saat naik, dan anak tangga ke-13 yang teratas akan berubah warna menjadi merah bagai digenangi darah. Konon orang yang tak sengaja menginjak anak tangga ketiga belas tersebut…," Kiyotsugu bercerita dengan suara rendah dan dibuat-buat, serta berhenti di tempat yang aneh untuk mendramatisasi suasana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Saori yang tidak sabar karena hari sudah mulai gelap dan udara mulai dingin di sekeliling mereka. Mana mereka sedang menaiki anak tangga itu lagi!

Kiyotsugu terkekeh mengerikan, membuat gadis berambut pirang di belakangnya ingin menendang kaki Kiyotsugu supaya jatuh. Kana serta Natsumi sampai menelan ludah karena tegang. Shima hanya tertawa salah tingkah dan Rikuo masih diam saja.

"Kabarnya… orang itu akan masuk ke ruangan yang penuh dengan darah… dan ia akan terjebak di sana karena tangan-tangan akan muncul dari lantai berdarah itu dan menariknya untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka!"

"KYAAAA!" anak-anak perempuan menjerit karena Kiyotsugu tiba-tiba berbalik dan membuat wajah seram dan berteriak mengagetkan mereka.

"Kiyotsugu! Sialan kau!" Saori hendak menonjok sang pemimpin kelompok penyelidik kejadian supernatural itu, tapi Kiyotsugu menghindar.

"Ahaha! Kalian gampang sekali ditakut-takuti!" kata Kiyotsugu sembari mempercepat langkahnya dan ia sampai di atas tanpa ada kejadian apa-apa. "Tuh, itu hanya rumor. Rumor-rumor begini jarang ada yang benar. Sejak awal anak tangga di sini memang berjumlah tiga belas kalau digabung dengan anak tangga yang menuju ke ruangan itu," kata Kiyotsugu sambil meringis menunjuk belakangnya, menghadap ke teman-temannya yang masih ada di anak tangga.

Semuanya kontan terperanjat saat mendengar kata-katanya. "Ki-Kiyotsugu-kun… di belakangmu… hanya ada ada dinding, lho!" kata Shima dengan wajah pucat.

"Eh…?" Kiyotsugu lantas membuka mata dan perlahan-lahan menoleh ke belakang.

Ia melihat pintu, kok. Ada pintu… dan pintu itu pelan-pelan terbuka dengan darah mengucur melalui sela-sela pintunya, membuat Kiyotsugu tersentak dan memekik kaget.

_Ssssh…._

Ada suara mendesis yang keluar dari pintu, lalu…

Sebuah tangan berlumuran darah pun menggapai Kiyotusgu dari kamar merah tersebut, disusul sesosok makhluk berbentuk manusia, tetapi dengan bola mata mencuat keluar dan berdarah-darah dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"_Ayo kemari… jadilah teman kami…"_

Desisan yang keluar dari mulut makhluk itu pelan-pelan membentuk kata-kata dengan nada suara yang serak, rendah, dingin dan mengerikan, dan lebih ngerinya lagi, suara itu bukan hanya berasal dari satu sumber… tetapi dari banyak.

Kiyotsugu kontan berteriak horor dengan mata terbelalak lebar saking ngerinya. "GYAAAAA!" Namun, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Cairan merah kental yang terlihat bagai darah itu mengelilingi kakinya dan mencengkeram pergelangannya dengan kuat.

Saat Kiyotsugu menyangka dirinya akan dilahap oleh kamar berdarah itu, seseorang meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya menjauh dari tempat terkutuk itu.

"Kiyotsugu-kun! Sadarlah!" seseorang lalu menampar pipi kanan Kiyotsugu sampai terasa panas dan iapun tergelak, masih menjerit dengan penuh horor.

"Kiyotsugu-kun!"

"Kiyotsugu!"

Perlahan-lahan, kesadaran Kiyotsugu pun kembali dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajan Rikuo yang terlihat khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tiba-tiba pingsan dan menjerit-jerit, lho," kata anak berkaca mata berambut cokelat-hitam itu dengan wajah cemas.

"Ah…! Kamarnya!" Kiyotsugu tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Rikuo tetapi bangun dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia masih berada di pertengahan lantai satu dan dua gedung sekolah lama, di depannya hanya ada dinding kosong yang sudah retak-retak, bukannya kamar terkutuk itu. "Lho…?"

Kiyotsugu memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Apa barusan dia bermimpi? Lha, tapi… kapan dia tertidur?

"Kiyotsugu-kun," panggil Rikuo lagi dan Kiyotsugu tersentak menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa kita tunda saja ekspedisinya? Sepertinya kau kurang sehat," katanya masih terlihat khawatir.

"Ah? Jangan ngawur! Itu tadi hanya gangguan kecil! Aku hanya kelelahan. Ki-kita beranjak ke keanehan kedua!" kata Kiyotsugu ngotot, tak terima kalau ekspedisi mencari kebenaran tujuh keanehan sekolah yang menyenangkan itu terhenti hanya gara-gara gangguan kecil ini.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi, sih?" tanya Kana, Natsumi dan Saori sambil berbisik, wajah mereka tampak kebingungan, sedangkan Shima sudah gemetar saking takutnya tadi saat Kiyotsugu mulai menjerit-jerit.

"Co-coba Keikain-san ada di sini…!" keluh Shima sambil menutup telinganya dengan wajah pucat.

"Ah, kau ini…," Rikuo menghela nafas panjang memandang Kiyotsugu yang keras kepala itu. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Kalau begitu lebih baik kita bergegas. Matahari hampir tenggelam," lanjutnya mengingatkan.

"Oh, oke," Kiyotsugu mengangguk lalu bangun dengan susah payah karena kakinya masih sedikit gemetar. Namun, dia masih cukup semangat untuk melanjutkan ekspedisi mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>~Yoru x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dua lilin sudah padam… <em>

_Ah… masih ada enam… __Ayo__… __lebih __cepat__ lagi__…_

* * *

><p><strong>~Yoru x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, kisah keanehan kedua adalah piano ruang musik yang berbunyi sendiri meskipun tidak ada yang memainkannya," kata Kiyotsugu lagi, kali ini sedikit waspada. "Kabarnya… ada seorang anak yang sangat senang main piano bunuh diri di ruangan itu karena jari-jari tangannya dipatahkan oleh anak-anak lain yang iri pada bakatnya. Anak itu sangat menderita dan marah, karena itu orang mendengar lagu yang dimainkan roh anak itu di piano ruang musik tersebut sampai selesai akan-..."<p>

Belum selesai Kiyotsugu bicara, kata-katanya terpotong oleh alunan musik 'Fur Elize' yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ruangan yang berada beberapa langkah di depan anak-anak SMP itu.

Kontan wajah semuanya memucat mendengarnya.

"Yang… yang mendengar sampai selesai akan apa, Kiyotsugu-kun?" tanya Natsumi dengan gigi gemeretak saking takutnya.

"Akan… akan…!" Kiyotsugu sampai tergagap-gagap dengan panik. "Akan diseret ke ruangan itu dan tidak akan pernah keluar dari sana sampai mati!"

"HIIIIIIIH!" Mereka semua kontan menjerit dan buru-buru melarikan diri dari tempat itu sampai suara musik dari ruang musik itu tidak terdengar lagi oleh mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>~Yoru x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A<em>_h… sudah tiga lilin…_

_Lima lagi…_

_Masih lima lagi…_

* * *

><p><strong>~Yoru x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gila! Apa-apaan sih? Masa' dalam sehari kita sudah bertemu dua keanehan sekaligus?" protes Shima dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Yah, yang penting saat ini mereka sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah lama dan ada di halaman belakang gedung lama tersebut.<p>

"Aaah! Aku tidak mau lagi! Ayo pulang!" pinta Kana sambil merengek.

"Ini benar-benar menakutkan! Kenapa sekolah kita angker begini, sih?" protes Saori juga dengan kesal dan ketakutan.

"Kalau malam-malam pulang sendiri kan, seram sekali! Mumpung belum terlalu gelap, ayo pulang!" bujuk Natsumi juga hampir menangis.

"Tunggu, masih ada lima keanehan plus keanehan ke-8 yang belum diperiksa. Yang jelas, kita tahu kalau dua di antaranya memang terbukti benar," kata Kiyotsugu masih keras kepala.

"Nura! Katakan sesuatu!" pinta Shima dengan putus asa.

"Hm? Kurasa ada baiknya kita cek semua kebenarannya," kata Rikuo sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Nura-kun!" Kiyotsugu kontan memeluk sobat yang mendukungnya itu dengan antusias. "Aku tahu kau memang anggoa terantusias dan terbaikku!" katanya girang, sampai berlinang air mata.

"Rikuo-kun…?" yang lain melihat Rikuo seolah-olah dia itu beruang berkepala dua.

"Yah, mumpung sudah di luar, aku tahu keanehan ketiga," kata Rikuo kemudian. "Sumur yang di sana itu...," lalu ia pun menunjuk ke arah sumur tua yang sudah tidak lagi digunakan. "Kabarnya… siluman ular putih tinggal dalam sumur itu," jelasnya seraya berjalan mendekat.

"Tunggu! Nura! Apa tidak bahaya mendekatinya?" tanya Shima dengan panik.

"Bahaya? Tentu saja… soalnya siluman ular itu punya kebiasaan buruk," kata Rikuo sambil mebalikkan badan, ke arah teman-temannya. "Kalau ada orang yang iseng mengintip isi sumur itu…," katanya dengan suara pelan yang direndah-rendahlan sampai membuat semuanya gugup. "Kepalanya yang terjulur di mulut sumur akan dicaplok sampai lepas dari lehernya!"

"KYAAAAAAA!" Kana dan Natsumi menjerit sedangkan yang lain terpekik syok karena jeritan keduanya. Rikuo tertawa ringan.

"Rikuo-kun! Tidak lucu tahu!" protes Kana galak, air mata sudah hampir menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ahaha, maaf, habisnya… sudah ada dua cerita yang terbukti benar, kan? Tapi, mana mungkin kita bisa membuktikan cerita ke-3? Aku tidak mau kehilangan kepalaku sih…," Rikuo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu berhenti cerita yang aneh-ane-…!" Saori langsung mendelik saat melihat ke balik bahu Rikuo.

"Ada apa, Maki-san?" tanya Rikuo heran.

"Di… di belakangmu…!" Dengan tangan gemetar, Saori yang sudah pucat pasi menunjuk ke belakang Rikuo dan yang lain kontan memekik syok dengan wajah memucat juga saat melihat yang dilihat Saori.

"Di belakangku?" Rikuo menoleh dan… mereka semua mendapati sosok manusia tanpa kepala yang berjalan sempoyongan, hendak meraih leher Rikuo.

"_Kepala… berikan… kepalamu…!"_

Suara yang menyeramkan itu berdesis dari sosok tanpa kepala itu dan kontan semuanya menjerit, "TIDAAAAAAAK!" dan lari terbirit-birit dengan ekspresi penuh horor di wajah mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>~Yoru x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Empat… ah, angka favoritku…<em>

_Empat… angka kematian…_

_Empat lilin lagi… _

_Ayolah… cepat tiup lilin selanjutnya…_

_Cepat…_

_Cepat…!_

* * *

><p><strong>~Yoru x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Huuuu~! Aku sudah tidak mauuuu! Ayo pulang! Kumohoooon!" Kana dan Natsumi sudah menangis keras sekarang, benar-benar ketakutan.<p>

Karena ingin menjauh dari sumur dengan siluman ular putih dan hantu tanpa kepala itu, sekarang mereka masuk lagi ke gedung lama.

"Tidak bisa, apa aku belum cerita tentang keanehan ke-8?" tanya Kiyotsugu kemudian. "Katanya… kalau kita tidak membuktikan kebenaran tujuh keanehan padahal kita sudah memulainya… kita akan terus diikuti hantu tujuh keanehan itu meskipun kita tidak dekat-dekat dengan gedung sekolah lama," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Lalu keheningan sesaat pun menyelimuti kelompok tersebut.

Keheningan berlanjut hingga, "APUAAAAAAAA?" mereka semua berteriak dengan wajah syok penuh horor _lagi_.

"Kiyotsugu-kun! Kau ini benar-benar makhluk pembawa siaaaal!" Saori berteriak dan pasti sudah sukses menonjok wajah Kiyotsugu kalau saja Natsumi dan Kana tidak menghentikannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita tak punya pilihan selain menyelesaikan penyelidikan sampai tuntas, ya?" gumam Rikuo dengan wajah yang entah kenapa tampak terlalu tenang. Padahal yang lain sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Rikuo-kun! Kau ini kenapa, sih? Hari ini kau aneh sekali!" protes Kana dengan wajah sangat bingung.

"Eh?" tanya Rikuo dengan wajah heran.

"Benar, Nura. Biasanya kau memang aneh, tapi hari ini kau jauh lebih aneh dari biasanya," kata Shima mendukung protes Kana.

"Ah, masa?" tanya Rikuo sambil tersenyum kecil, salah tingkah lagi. "Mungkin hanya perasaan kalian. Iya kan, Kiyotsugu-kun?" Lalu ia menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut hitam berombak di sebelahnya.

"Iya, ah! Nura-kun tetap Nura-kun, si penggemar youkai yang paling antusias dalam kelompok hebat kita ini!" kata Kiyotsgu sambil mengepalkan tinju di dadanya.

"Tuh, kan? Aku seperti biasanya, kok," kata Rikuo sembari tersenyum lagi.

Entah kenapa yang lain merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat senyum Rikuo. Ada yang aneh dengan teman mereka yang satu itu hari ini. Akan tetapi… apa yang membuat senyum Rikuo terlihat sedikit lebih menakutkan dari biasanya?

"Lalu, apa keanehan keempat?" tanya Saori kemudian. "Kalau memang mau dilanjutkan, ayo cepat selesaikan supaya kita bisa pulang!" katanya tegas.

"Ya… cerita keempat, kalau tidak salah… itu ya, model rangka manusia di ruang biologi yang akan menari di malam hari…," kata Rikuo sambil menunjuk ke arah dalam koridor dari kayu itu.

Semuanya menelan ludah dan memperkuat tekad. Lalu mereka pun berjalan ke arah ruang biologi yang ada di ujung lorong tersebut.

"Nah, siapa yang akan membuka pintunya?" tawar Kiyotsugu saat mereka semua sudah sampai di depan ruang biologi tersebut.

Semuanya diam saja sampai Rikuo mengangkat tangannya. "Biar aku saja," katanya menawarkan diri. Yang lain langsung menghela nafas lega. Mungkin firasat buruk mereka memang hanya karena rasa paranoid dan ketakutan berlebihan berada di situasi horor begini.

"Ngomong-ngomong… yang akan dikejar oleh tengkorak menari itu jika kita melarikan diri nanti… hanya yang terakhir masuk ruang Biologi," tambah Rikuo setelah membuka ruangan tersebut dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang gelap itu.

Kontan Kiyotsugu dan Shima berlomba masuk duluan, tetapi Saori menonjok keduanya supaya minggir sehingga Kana dan Natsumi, lalu dia sendiri bisa masuk. Untung pintunya cukup lebar, jadi Kiyotsugu dan Shima bisa masuk bersamaan sehingga tidak ada yang jadi ekor.

"Sialan kau, Nura-kun! Ceritakan lebih cepat, dong!" protes Saori geram. Kali ini mereka memang merasa kalau Rikuo jauh lebih aneh dari biasanya.

"Ah, itu cuma bercanda, kok. Lagipula, mana mungkin tengkorak itu mena—!" Rikuo menghentikan kata-katanya saat mereka mendengar suara.

_Klak._

_Klek._

_Klak-klek._

_Klak klek klak klek._

Lalu saat semua menfokuskan penglihatan mereka dalam ruangan yang agak gelap tersebut, mereka melihatnya…

Model tengkorak… dan boneka model organ manusia… berdansa bersama….

Semua hanya bisa membelalakkan mata dan menjatuhkan dagu mereka dengan syok dan dengan wajah komikal. Dansa yang berbunyi _klak klek klak klek_ seperti bunyi plastik beradu itu pun terus berulang sampai saat si model tengkorak dan boneka model organ manusia menoleh ke arah kelompok Kiyotsugu dengan sinar mata menyala merah.

3…2…1.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kiyotsugu dan yang lain berteriak dengan sangat panik saat mereka berebut keluar ruang biologi itu. Teriakan dan jeritan mereka menjadi lebih histeris saat mereka sadar bahwa mereka dikejar oleh si boneka model organ manusia.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Akhirnya mereka menutup pintu di depan sang model organ yang berlari itu hingga ia menabrak pintu kayu dan hancur berantakan di lantai.

Semuanya lalu terduduk lemas di lantai ruang bersembunyi mereka, yang entah kenapa berbau sangat menyengat…

* * *

><p><strong>~Yoru x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tiga lilin lagi…<em>

_Lilin keempat baru saja dipadamkan…_

_Tiga lilin… dan aku akan bebas…_

* * *

><p><strong>~Yoru x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Duh… kok kita malah sembunyi di tempat begini…?"<p>

Saat semuanya sudah puas terengah-engah dan menenangkan jantung mereka yang dipacu oleh adrenalin, Kana menyuarakan kekhawatirannya.

"Lho? Tempat ini kan…," Saori dan Natsumi langsung mengenali tempat apa itu dari cermin yang ada di sana, lalu wastafel tua yang sudah kusam dan kotor dan sarang laba-laba yang bertengger di sana. Ditambah bau pesing yang menyengat itu…

"Toilet perempuan…?" bisik Natsumi dengan wajah masih sangat pucat.

"Kalau toilet perempuan… berarti keanehan kelima ada di sini, ya… toilet nomor empat… 'Hanako'…." Kata Kiyotsugu dengan wajah sedikit pucat dan berkeringat dingin pula.

…

Keheningan melingkupi kelompok itu lagi. "Nomor empat… berarti memanggil namanya juga… empat kali?" tanya Shima lirih dengan wajah hampir biru saking pucatnya.

"Katanya kita akan mendengar suara isak tangis Hanako di sana… lalu kalau kita buka pintu toiletnya…"

"_Hiks… hiks… Huu…"_

Bulu kuduk semuanya langsung meremang saat mendengarnya.

"Tunggu! Kita kan, belum memanggil namanya!" bisik Saori panik.

"Ki-kita harus keluar dari sini…!" Kana berbisik dengan panik juga.

"_Keluarkan…!"_

Suara pintu digedor dari dalam toilet nomor empat itu membuat semua terperanjat.

"_Keluarkan aku dari sini…!"_

"Gimana nih? Bagaimana kalau itu anak yang perlu bantuan?" tanya Kiyotsugu dengan panik juga.

"Setelah mendengar cerita begitu mana mungkin itu manusia, kan?" para gadis pun berteriak keras, mengagetkan yang lain dan entah kenapa kesunyian yang senyap kembali datang di toilet tersebut.

Namun, kesunyian itu tidak bertahan lama karena perlahan pintu toilet nomor empat itu terbuka dan sesuatu…

…merayap keluar dari sana dan merangkak ke arah mereka.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Kontan semua menjerit histeris dan menggebrak pintu yang menghubungkan koridor dengan kamar mandi sampai jebol, sukses menimpa serakan tubuh sang model organ manusia dan semuanya pun lari meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

><p><strong>~Yoru x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ah… satu lagi lilin telah dipadamkan…<em>

_Ayo… dua lilin lagi…!_

* * *

><p><strong>~Yoru x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau lagi! Pokoknya kita keluar dari sini dan pulang sekarang!" Kana dan Natsumi yang sudah menangis terisak-isak karena ketakutan menarik-narik lengan Kiyotsugu dan Rikuo untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah lama dan dari kawasan sekolah.<p>

"Ah… tinggal dua lagi, dua keanehan lagi dan tujuh keanehan akan lengkap. Kita akan bebas dari keanehan ke-8!" kata Kiyotsugu sedikit memprotes.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau ketakutan terus karena tinggal di sini! Kumohon, Rikuo-kun… ayo kita pulang saja!" Kana merengek, mencengkeram lengan seragam Rikuo yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih kusam dari biasanya. Namun, karena hari sudah gelap, ia tak terlalu memperhatikan hal itu.

"Ayolah, Kana-chan… tinggal dua lagi saja," bujuk Rikuo-kun sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Rikuo-kun, kau benar-benar aneh…! Padahal biasanya kau akan segera mengabulkan permohonanku… Aku sudah sangat takut…!" Kana memejamkan matanya dan menangis lagi.

Rikuo menghela nafas panjang. "Tinggal dua lagi…" bisiknya pelan.

"Eh?" Semuanya menoleh ke arah Rikuo dengan wajah tak paham.

"Keanehan keenam," lanjut Rikuo.

"Hentikan! Aku sudah tak mau dengar cerita hantu!" jerit Kana histeris.

"Ada seorang anak yang sangat menyukai cerita hantu. Ia membuat klub khusus yang meneliti cerita tentang tujuh keanehan sekolah. Namun, betapapun ia mencari kebenaran cerita itu, ia tak pernah menemukan keanehan ketujuh. Karena itulah si anak menciptakan cerita keanehan ketujuh…."

"Nura-kun…?" Kiyotsugu memandang Rikuo dengan wajah sangat heran.

"Si anak menyebarkan cerita keanehan ketujuh… tetapi ia tidak tahu kalau siluman itu tercipta dari kepercayaan manusia. Karena cerita itu… keanehan ketujuh yang seharusnya tidak ada pun menjadi benar-benar ada…"

"Memangnya… apa keanehan ketujuh itu?" tanya Shima kemudian, rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

Rikuo menyeringai ringan. "Satu dari orang yang menyelidiki tujuh keanehan sekolah… akan dijadikan tumbal dan dimakan oleh penghuni gedung lama sekolah ini…"

"Eh…?" Semuanya membelalakkan mata dengan sangat kaget.

Rikuo menjilat bibirnya. "Cerita keenam selesai. Satu batang lilin sudah padam lagi… lilin terakhir… nah, lilin terakhir…."

"Rikuo-kun…?" Wajah Kana sudah sepucat bulan kesiangan dan yang lain terlihat bingung tapi juga sangat ketakutan. Apalagi melihat wajah Rikuo yang mulai terlihat seperti wajah maniak.

Mana angin malam itu juga terasa sangat dingin meskipun musim panas…!

"Cerita terakhir… lima anak yang tertarik dengan cerita tujuh keanehan… akan tersesat di Neraka selamanya… karena telah membuka segel siluman paling berbahaya di kota ini…!"

"Lho, ternyata kalian ada di sini toh?"

Suara dari balik gerbang gedung sekolah lama mengejutkan semuanya yang kontan menoleh ke arah tersebut. Dari sana… Rikuo disertai Oikawa Tsurara muncul. Wajah mereka terlihat cemas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini di sekolah? Orang tua kalian telpon ke rumah Rikuo-kun tahu! Khawatir karena kalian belum pulang!" dengus Tsurara, gadis berambut panjang hitam kebiruan itu dengan kesal.

"Lho…? Rikuo-kun?" Kana terlihat sangat syok melihat Rikuo, layaknya baru saja melihat alien.

"Kok bisa…?" Natsumi dan Saori menunjuk Rikuo dengan wajah sangat bingung juga.

"Kau kan tadi bersama kita, Nura!" protes Shima tak paham.

"Hah? Sembarangan. Hari ini aku demam, jadi tidak masuk sekolah tahu," kata Rikuo sambil terbatuk ringan.

"Terus… yang sejak tadi bersama kita itu…?" Kiyotsugu lantas menoleh ke arah Rikuo yang ada di sisi mereka, tetapi ia sudah tidak ada.

"Eeeeeh?" Natsumi terpekik dengan syok.

"Jadi… yang dari tadi siang kita ajak ngobrol… dan yang barusan bercerita itu…?"

Semua saling pandang dengan keringat dingin mengucur di wajah mereka sebelum, "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" mereka semua menjerit dengan penuh horor lagi dan kali ini, tanpa pikir panjang segera kabur dari sekolah, meinggalkan Rikuo dan Tsurara yang hanya bisa terbengong-bengong keheranan.

* * *

><p><strong>~Yoru x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ah… dua batang sekaligus...<em>

_...telah dipadamkan…._

* * *

><p><strong>~Yoru x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Dari balik jendela di ruangan teratas gedung sekolah lama, ruang penelitian tujuh keanehan sekolah, sebuah wajah terlihat puas.<p>

"Kau sedikit keterlaluan menakuti mereka. Bukan itu perjanjian yang aku terima darimu hari ini."

Sesosok siluman dengan rambut berwarna ganda, silver bagai bulan purnama di bagian atas dan hitam pekat bagai langit malam di bagian dasar, muncul dari belakang sosok berbayang yang terlihat transparan itu. Mata merahnya yang bagai batu rubi itu menyipit dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Aku mengijinkanmu memakai wujud Rikuo karena kupikir wujud itu tak akan menakuti mereka terlalu berlebihan, tapi sepertinya kau sukses membuatnya terlihat begitu jahat dan menakutkan," kata Yoru dengan wajah serius, tampak tak terima.

Bayangan itu terkikik. _"Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan naskah terakhirku sebelum pergi ke alam sana, Yoru-kun…."_ Sosok yang tadinya berwujud mirip Rikuo itu kini kembali ke sosok pria muda dengan rambut dan mata hitam. _"Tujuh Keanehan…," _ia menggeleng,_ "Maksudku, 'Delapan Keanehan Sekolah', kini sudah lengkap. Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang…"_

Ia meletakkan tangannya ke atas tumpukan kertas yang sudah menguning. "Apa itu naskah terakhirmu?" tanya Yoru sambil memandangi kertas-kertas itu dengan penuh selidik.

"_Apa aku bisa meminta Rikuo-kun untuk mempublikasikan cerita-cerita ini?" _tanya hantu pria muda itu.

"Bisa diatur. Sekarang, cepatlah pergi ke alam sana, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menghancurkanmu di sini," kata Yoru ketus.

"_Galaknya… tapi, terima kasih ya, Yoru-kun…." _Sang Hantu itu pun tersenyum sebelum perlahan-lahan menghilang dengan cahaya berwarna keemasan mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Yoru menghela nafas lega. "Nah, sekarang saatnya menjemput para bawahanku yang sudah bekerja sama menyelesaikan cerita ini," katanya sembari mengambil kertas-kertas naskah itu.

Yoru segera ke tangga, menjemput Gozumaru dan berterima kasih padanya telah menggunakan teknik ilusinya pada Kiyotsugu tadi. Lalu ia ke arah ruang musik dan menjemput Kurotabo yang sudah menyalakan tape dengan musik piano 'Fur Elize' di dalamnya dan berterima kasih padanya.

Yoru lalu pergi ke ruang Biologi, menjemput Mezumaru yang sudah mengendalikan model tengkorak dan model organ manusia dengan benangnya, tak lupa berterima kasih padanya juga. Lanjut ke toilet wanita, ia menjemput Hanako yang biasanya menghuni toilet wanita keluarga Nura. Ia berterima kasih pada gadis kecil itu dan menjanjikannya permen kalau mereka sudah pulang nanti.

Kemudian Yoru pergi ke arah sumur dan menjemput Kubinashi. Aktingnya terlalu hebat sampai-sampai si hantu yang mengambil sosok Rikuo tadi benar-benar ketakutan, sepertinya.

"Yak, ini sudah semua kan?" tanya Yoru pada para anggota _Hyakki Yako*_-nya. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian hari ini. Ayo pulang dan kembali ke tugas kalian masing-masing," kata sang pemimpin sambil tersenyum kecil.

Lembaran naskah yang sudah menguning itu tersemat di dalam lengan kimononya. Nanti Yoru akan memberi tahu Rikuo dalam dunia bawah sadar mereka, kalau dia merasa sedikit senang menjahili teman-teman manusianya karena dia cemburu mereka bisa menyentuh Rikuo secara bebas di dunia luar, sedangkan Yoru harus puas hanya dengan bertemu dan bercumbu dengannya di dunia bawah sadar mereka….

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Tambahan:<strong>

***Hyakki-Yako:** Parade Malam Seratus Iblis

**A/N:** Su… sudah selesai… banyak sekali lilin yang luna matiin dari tantangan Hyaku Monogatari Kaidankai di sini. Ada delapan lilin… *capek…*

So, bagaimana menurut kalian, horornya? Apakah cukup seram? Luna harap sih memang cukup seram… lha wong itu tantangannya. Eniwei, diharapkan pendapatnya yaaaah! XDDD


End file.
